


Chanhwan Drabbles

by chanuyeah



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Chanhwan, I Love You All, M/M, for the dry nation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-12-26 01:06:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18272678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanuyeah/pseuds/chanuyeah
Summary: Compilations of Chanhwan (Jung Chanwoo and Kim Jinhwan of iKON) one-shots because I will need this for myself too :)





	1. Chapter 1

Jinhwan sighs at the unbothered boyfriend in front of him. He has been trying to make the maknae feel annoyed, or just pissed- ANYTHING that would show the possessive side of Jung Chanwoo, but nothing works. He has been talking to Junhoe and giving him little touches here and there, heck, he even went through the point of hugging him and slightly peeked at his boyfriend who he was sure saw everything, but got disappointed in the end knowing that instead of approaching him getting all mad, he just talked to the other members causing Jinhwan to cross his arms as he sulked.

"You're trying to get him jealous, aren't you hyung?" Junhoe asked suddenly. The older widened his eyes and looked at him trying to reassure him that it wasn't the case. "N-No! Why on earth would you say that?" He asked back scratching the back of his head. Junhoe just rolled his eyes. "Everytime you touch or hug me, you give a slight glance to his way. It was that obvious, hyung." Jinhwan could feel his face burning, cheeks getting red hearing the younger's explanation.

"Ugh, fine. Maybe I was." Jinhwan admitted. Junhoe shakes his head. "He's not the type to get jealous, hyung. He is just that.. understanding" Junhoe explained hoping he would cheer the eldest hyung up, but the pout in his face told him it didn't work. Junhoe sighed. He has an idea, but he can't believe he's about to offer to do it.

"Let's do a KJH broadcast tonight. You can kiss my cheeks or something, the post from the fans will guarantee that he will see it. Let's hope it'll work" Junhoe suggested. Jinhwan nodded excitedly and thanked him. "Wow, you can actually be smart sometimes, June" Jinhwan mumbled hugging the younger for real this time.  
Junhoe smiled at the sudden embrace.

"I just hope I won't regret this"

* * *

Jinhwan woke up and decided to cook something for his boyfriend and himself. He went upstairs to the upper floor of their dorms and went to their kitchen making two omelettes and smiling to himself imagining the maknae getting angry after the broadcast he did with Junhoe last night. The clip of the part where Jinhwan was kissing his cheeks and hugging him were all over the internet. At least from their fans' pages. He was sure Chanwoo would've seen it by now since he always checks on news in the morning.

Feeling giddy at his own imagination he welcomed himself to the younger's room, bringing the omelette. He enters to see his boyfriend playing his games on the computer. Jinhwan rolled his eyes and put the omelette on his drawer and approached the younger, patting his shoulders.

"Yah, its 8 in the morning and you're playing games?!" Jinhwan complained with an annoyed tone. "Hehehe I'll be done in a minute hyungie" Jinhwan pouts at his reply. "I made breakfast for you.." Jinhwan mumbled. Chanwoo smiled as he uses his free hand to grab the older's hand and kiss it while still pressing on the keyboard with the other hand.

"Thank you, hyung. I'll eat once this game is finished, okay?" Chanwoo said calmly still focused on his game. Jinhwan smiled at the kiss but pouted at the response. "Can't you quit it for me?" The hyung asked hopefully. Chanwoo shakes his head. "My team would be mad if I quit, hyungie" Jinhwan rolled his eyes and sits on the younger's bed stomping his feet.

"Hmph. What if I'm the one being mad huh, would you care?!" Jinhwan asked crossing his arms. Chanwoo giggles before he finishes his game. 'Just in time' he thoughts to himself. This was a usual scene, Jinhwan getting mad for not receiving attention. Chanwoo actually finds it really cute.

The maknae got up from his gaming seat to look at the sulky hyung and tackles him to the bed, attacking him with kisses all across his face. "No more angry Jinani, please?" Chanwoo begged, Jinhwan looks away from him but the younger could see that he was holding back his smile. Ahh, classic hyung.

"Whats so special about that game anyways" Jinhwan asked still sulking. Chanwoo just chuckles. "It companies me while you're gone?" The younger answered causing Jinhwan to hit his arm. "Yah! You're saying the game replaces me?!" Chanwoo laughed even more. "Are you really getting jealous of a game?" Chanwoo asked in disbelieve.

Jinhwan pouted and nods at the question. "I would get jealous of a rock. Thats because I like you a lot, Jung Chanwoo." The younger smiled at him and gives Jinhwan a peck on the lips. "And i like you a lot too, hyung"

Jinhwan smiled at the kiss the younger gave him as he look at him. "I did a broadcast with Junhoe last night" Jinhwan reported, starting his mission to make the younger jealous. Chanwoo however got up to bring the plates of the omelettes to Jinhwan and nodded.

"Ah, yes hyung. I saw" Chanwoo said as he digs in for the omelette humming at how delicious it was. "Did you watch it?" Jinhwan asked curious on whether he knows what he did. "Hmm, I did but then I fell asleep in the middle of it" Chanwoo answered giggling not showing any signs of jealousy whatsoever.

Jinhwan squinted his eyes a bit. "The fans seems to like me and Junhoe's chemistry, Chanwoo. Do you think I should do it again?" Jinhwan asked. Another bait. Chanwoo smiles at him. "Well if the fans like it then you should probably do it again" Chanwoo said taking another bite of the omelette.

Jinhwan sighed and crossed his arms, pouting. Chanwoo looked at him confused, not knowing what he did or said was wrong. He then gave the older a hug on the shoulders and puts his chin to his shoulder.

"Hyungieee~ What's wrong?" Chanwoo asked with an aegyo hoping the older won't sulk anymore. Jinhwan frowns and pulls the younger away from him. "You said you like me too, but you never even showed any signs of jealousy, when I'm over here jealous of an inanimate object! Not fair." Jinhwan protested almost yelling.

Chanwoo widened his eyes out of shock. Was that all of this about? He wanted Chanwoo to be jealous?

"So you've been doing it.. on purpose? The kissing, hugging and yesterday too at backstage?" Chanwoo asked making sure. Jinhwan lets out his tongue. "Hmph, maybe." Jinhwan said shortly looking away.  
Chanwoo sighed. "Hyung, look at me" The maknae demanded. Jinhwan decided not to obey still looking away. "Look at me or I'm kicking you out of my room. Your choice." Chanwoo threatened him. Jinhwan was surprised at the sudden change of his tone. He was angry, and Jinhwan didn't want to get him any more angrier so he obeys and finally faces his boyfriend.

Chanwoo grab a hold of his jaw, not trying to choke him but still making a point that he was not pleased. "Do you think I didn't notice? All the shit you do with Junhoe? Touching him, hugging him, heck you kissed him yesterday. Did you think I wouldn't notice?!" Chanwoo asked in a very pissed tone. Jinhwan gulped before answering. "I.. I-I thought you d-didn't, Chanu-ya.. That's why- I'm trying to make you notice" Jinhwan admitted trying not to whimper. Angry Chanwoo is scary, he might cry if the younger ever yelled at him.

Chanwoo sighed at his answer and let go of the grip. "I thought you did that because the manager told you to. I thought you did that because its mandatory for fan service, but you did it on your own will all this time?" Chanwoo asked raising an eyebrow. Jinhwan shivers at the question. He looked very serious and would not want to say an answer that would be fatal.

"J-Just wanted to see your.. possessive side" Jinhwan mumbles truthfully. Chanwoo then cupped his face. "Hyung, if only you know how much I get jealous whenever you're with the other members. Each and every one of them, I hold it back because it was.. childish. Because I trust you." Chanwoo explained back with a soft tone which made Jinhwan sigh in relief.  
"I always tell you how I'm jealous over anyone.. do you think i'm childish?" Jinhwan asked pouting. Chanwoo shakes his head. "No. Hyung, unlike me you're very open to everything. That's what I love about  
you. I'm just- I know my worries are not worth fussing about so I'm used to brush them off immediately" The maknae explained.

Jinhwan looks up at him and smiles as he leans in to give his boyfriend a peck on the lips. "Babyyy, you know I don't mind you telling me your worries, right? Next time tell me everythingggg, from your good thoughts to your bad, okay?" Jinhwan said as he strokes the younger's hair playing with it. Chanwoo smiled at him.

"I love you, hyung. Don't touch or kiss anyone other than me by your own will ever again, okay?" Chanwoo reminded his boyfriend. Jinhwan chuckles as he nodded. "Okay, big boy. Now come here and love meeee" 

The maknae smiled and leans in for a kiss, Jinhwan kisses back licking the bottom of his lips and bites it. Chanwoo moaned softly before intertwining his their tongues together, savoring the taste of each other and pulls back as they finished. Jinhwan pecks his lips one more time making his boyfriend smile.  
"Angry Chanwoo is hot" Jinhwan mumbles causing the younger to giggle. "This is why you're a sub, hyung" Chanwoo teased causing Jinhwan to hit him in the shoulders. "Bad maknae" Chanwoo chuckles and rolls around so he's on top of his hyung.

"Me? Bad? Says the one doing a broadcast just so I can get jealous" Chanwoo said rolling his eyes. Jinhwan pouted looking at his boyfriend. "Yah.. hyung is sorry." Jinhwan apologized. Chanwoo carresses his face smiling at him. "Can never stay mad at you. I am this whipped" Jinhwan smiles in satisfaction.

"Even if I throw away your PC?" Jinhwan asked hopeful. Chanwoo laughed shaking his head.

"Now lets not get carried away, shall we?" Jinhwan pinches the younger's side and huffs. "I lose over a freaking PC, my biggest competitor. Jinhwan mumbles squinting at his boyfriend's PC. Chanwoo laughs and carresses his hyung's face out of adoration. "If there ever comes a time where I should stop gaming in order to save you, I would do that in a heartbeat, baby" The maknae said sincerely.  
Jinhwan rolled his eyes. "So I must be in a life or death situation first huh?" Chanwoo giggles at the question. "Well.. not really. Fine then, I will stop gaming if you really hate it so much." Jinhwan looked at the younger with a face that shows uncertainty. Chanwoo smiled at him and nods.

"Kim Jinhwan always wins, hyung" Jinhwan buried his head to the younger's chest and squeals happily. Chanwoo stroked the back of his head smiling to himself. Jinhwan then tilted his head to look at his boyfriend. "I decided to not let you stop gaming, if it makes you happy then who am I to stop you?"

Chanwoo cups the older's face and smiles. "Aigooo, look at this hyung being so wise~" Jinhwan blushes and could feel his face turning red. "Y-Yah, I am always wise!" Chanwoo shakes his head and gave him a kiss on the cheeks.

"My wise hyungie~" Chanwoo cooed cupping his face, Jinhwan smiles and holds his hands on top of his boyfriend's. "I love you, Jung Chanwoo" Jinhwan confessed looking at the maknae's way, as if it was the first time Chanwoo has heard it.

Chanwoo felt giddy looking at his cute hyung. His boyfriend looks very beautiful, always beautiful. He felt he was too lucky to have him, everyday seems like a dream now. But every time he said those words, it melts his heart. It felt like a reminder that it is real. Kim Jinhwan is really his everything.

Chanwoo looks at him in the eyes, smiling to himself.

"I guess, I love you too, my cheesy hyung"


	2. Change of Contracts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chanwoo wanted to be more that jinhwan's sugar daddy

"One more bottle of whiskey, please?"

Junhoe shakes his head at the older beside him. He has been drinking too much wine and whiskey ever since they arrived at the bar. Well, Junhoe is not exactly sober either, but this older hyung? He couldn't even sit still now and from what Junhoe knows he is not planning to stop anytime soon.

"Hyung, that's enough" Junhoe reminded the older. Jinhwan just looked at him lazily and let out a few hiccups, smiling at him. "Yah, a few more wont hurt *hic*" Junhoe sighed at the older and just took another shot. The dizziness he felt made him remembered something. Last time he felt this drunk, they got in trouble and it was a financial matter.

"Hyung" Junhoe tapped the older's shoulders, the latter just looked at him showing an annoyed face. "Do we have the money for all this?" Jinhwan spaced out for a moment and shrugged at the younger. "Don't *hic* worry~" Jinhwan replied. Junhoe sighed at his answer. "You're gonna call him again, aren't you?" Jinhwan giggles but didn't bother to answer causing Junhoe to take another shot.  
"Here's to a very very long night" he cheered to himself.

The night went by pretty fast, the people at the bar were slowly getting out but this was a common sight for Junhoe. This could only mean that someone will pick his drinking partner up, and Junhoe didn't like it. He turned back to see that nobody was inside anymore except a person who he was certain was Jung Chanwoo himself, with a couple of his bodyguards behind him approaching him. Junhoe just sighed and just buried his face to the table, letting his headache take control of him.  
Chanwoo approached the two drunk people who will pass out at any moment and sighed. He then shakes Jinhwan's shoulders in hopes to make him a bit more conscious, and rolled his eyes after the older giggles.

"D-Daddy~" Jinhwan called smiling lazily not even bothering to sit properly. "You're with him again?" Chanwoo asked pointing at Junhoe with a raised tone. Junhoe stared at the younger viscously. "Excuse me? I have a name." He managed to yell in his drunken voice. Chanwoo looked at him with sharp eyes and hits the table of the bar harshly. "Listen here, you punk. I've been considerate of you. I could be the asshole and leave you right here, right now without paying anything for you and make your life a living hell. So fix your attitude before I go to that extent, understand fucker?"  
Junhoe sighed at the threat and just took another shot. Chanwoo scoffs at him. "That's what I thought. Don't even talk to me ever again." Chanwoo warned before approaching Junhoe closer and gives him a fake smile. "You won't be coming with us today, Koo. Was that your name? i'll call you a cab. Dont worry these guys will make sure you're safe" Chanwoo said grinning as he grabs Jinhwan to go outside and enter his favorite car. Junhoe wanted to catch up but the two bodyguards stoped him, holding on both of his arms, making it impossible to even move an inch. Junhoe could only sigh as the guards drags him to the cab.

Chanwoo carried Jinhwan and placed him in the front seat. He the pulled the seatbelt on for him before finally going into the driver's seat. He looks at the drunk man beside him who would probably pass out in his car in a couple of minutes. Chanwoo just sighed as he started the engine driving the car.

"Its the third time this week, Jinani" Chanwoo stated as he drive, eyes still on the road. Jinhwan giggles and lets out a few hiccups. "But daddy will take care of it right? He always does~" Jinhwan replied confidently. Chanwoo sighed at him. "Yeah, daddy always does, but you need to stop doing it so often. I feel bad for the owner of the bar having to force closing the whole place down.. again."   
Chanwoo frowned as he complained. Jinhwan half smiles and leans in to the Chanwoo's shoulders letting out a few giggle. 

"Being cute won't work this time, Sorry." Chanwoo said sternly causing Jinhwan to gulp. Chanwoo sighed before he continues to talk. "What is it with you lately? You came to me for your college financials at first but now.. you're drinking almost everyday.. with that guy" Chanwoo ranted, obviously annoyed. Jinhwan tilted his head to the younger's direction pouting. "I'm sorry, daddy" Chanwoo only sighed at his answer.

"You're drunk. I'll talk to you when you're sober." Chanwoo said gripping on the steering wheel tight before making a u-turn and accelerate the speed of his car.

* * *

Jinhwan woke up with the biggest hangover of his life. His body aches everywhere and his head feels like it will explode anytime soon. He didnt remember anything happened after he drank at the bar. All he knows is now he is in Chanwoo's room, alone. Usually the latter would be still sleeping beside him after having some sexual intercourse the night before.  
Now that he thinks about it, did they actually have sex last night? Jinhwan couldn't remember. 

He guesses that he was so drunk that he forgot what happened last night so he shrugged it off and goes out of the room to leave.

When Jinhwan got out he sees the rich man was cooking something. Jinhwan furrowed his eyebrows. That's weird. He usually ask his personal chef to cook. Jinhwan just shakes his head and went straight to the door to exit.

"And where do you think you're going, Jinhwan?"

The latter froze on the spot. This is the first time he didn't let Jinhwan off after a night in his place. He then gulped and turn to the owner of the place's way.

"Uhm, home.." Jinhwan replied looking at the asker. Chanwoo places the bowl filled with soup to the dining table and looked at the man in front of him. "Hangover soup. Eat first." Chanwoo demanded. Jinhwan widened his eyes, why is he being so weird today? He isn't being the sugar daddy who always seem so cold and heartless like he usually is, and it's really giving Jinhwan anxiety.

"N-No, I'll just go back to-"

"Now that would be against the contract, wouldn't it?" Jinhwan was taken aback at how he cut him off. He took a time to think on what he meant but he saw the latter was going to say something. "One transaction i make for you, one sexual intercourse of my desire" Chanwoo explained smiling, Jinhwan swore he saw a smug face between the smile.

"D-Didn't we do it last night?" Jinhwan asked mumbling. Chanwoo laughed and shrugs. "Well, unless you dream about us fucking, then no. No we didn't. You passed out before we even arrived." Jinhwan blinks. So that's why he didn't remember anything, its because nothing happened.

Chanwoo grins and pats the seat in the dining table. "Eat, then we'll discuss." Chanwoo demanded again sitting on a chair across from Jinhwan. There is nothing left for Jinhwan to do, other than to obey the younger. It's weird really that he has a sugar daddy who is way more younger than him, but him having a tall and fit body and Jinhwan having a small petite one, Jinhwan would always forget that Chanwoo is younger than himself. Not to mention, he is the Vice President of a popular company, which in all costs mean he can't be seen with Jinhwan, making it even harder to believe that the man is younger with all of his accomplishments and position.

Jinhwan sighed as he eats the soup slowly, feeling the younger man staring at him. The soup was good, but nothing out of the ordinary. It was just chicken soup after all. Though he admits, it did help with his hangover a bit. His headache is not as bad as the moment he woke up now.

"Drink lots of water, you should rehydrate yourself" Chanwoo said handing him a glass of water. Jinhwan looked up at him, feeling clueless. Everything is weird. Their relationship has been professional all   
these time. Sure, the younger would give him gifts and cash from time to time, but nothing has been out if the category of materialistic.

This was a gesture of care and it was very unusual.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Chanwoo asked not feeling pleased with the look of confusion Jinhwan gave him. Jinhwan shakes his head immediately "It's just.. it's usually someone who works for you thats doing these kind of stuff. Today you're doing everything on your own.. for me." Jinhwan answered truthfully. Chanwoo smiles at his answer.

"Are you surprised that your daddy can do stuff on his own?" Chanwoo asked with a grin. Jinhwan giggled and nods. "Mhmmm, I am proud of daddy~" Jinhwan replied drinking the water from the glass Chanwoo gave him. Chanwoo snickered and gives him a smirk.

"You'd be surprised" Chanwoo comments as he gets up from the dining table and sits on the sofa leaving Jinhwan to finish his meal. Jinhwan drinks more water and followed the owner of the house and stands in front of the seated man.

"Hmm? Are you done?" Chanwoo asked looking at the older lazily. Jinhwan smiled and jumps on to him as he sits on the other's lap, resting his head on the younger's chest. "Mhmmm, thank you Daddy~" Jinhwan said cutely still sticking his face to the younger's chest. Chanwoo smiles and lifts the smaller man's chin up. "Let's do it here" Chanwoo offered. Jinhwan widened his eyes in shock. Doing it in the middle of the living room? That's new. "Will your-" 

"Even if they hear and know what's going on, they wouldn't dare to say a word." Chanwoo assured him clearly. Jinhwan looks at the man in front of him and could see he was waiting for his approval. Jinhwan wondered why, he never asked about his approval in anything. Why is today Jung Chanwoo is a different man that Jinhwan assume he was?

"Well, y-yes. Of course." Jinhwan finally approved. Chanwoo smiled at him, and scrunches his hair. "You've been a very naughty baby, do you agree?" Chanwoo asked smirking still gripping on Jinhwan's waist. Jinhwan gulped and could only nod not wanting to risk anything.

"But this time Daddy won't punish you, my dear" Chanwoo said as he leans in for peck on the lips. "As long as you promise not to drink with that guy at the bar again" Chanwoo continued smirking at Jinhwan.

Jinhwan blinks at the sudden condition. "W-What? Do you mean Junhoe?" Jinhwan asked making sure. Chanwoo rolled his eyes. "I don't care what his name is. Yes, that guy you went to the bar with yesterday. The one who looks like an asshole." Chanwoo answered obviously not pleased. Jinhwan widened his eyes and pouts. "But he's my drinking frieeend" Jinhwan whined to him causing Chanwoo to shrug.

"Well it's up to you, but if you ask me to pay again I will refuse." Jinhwan leaned back in shock, was he theatening him? "But, the contract.." Jinhwan said trying to argue, sChanwoo just smiled. "If I don't pay, I don't get sex. So that means no sex, as simple as that. Do you really think I can't survive?" Chanwoo chuckles. "I'm more than just a sex machine, darling" The younger said lifting his chin up.  
"You still owe me one though, princess."

Jinhwan could feel his heart skipped a beat by that sudden nickname. He then shakes his head and went back to reality as he rubs Chanwoo's broad chest. "Daddy.. what can I do for you today?" Jinhwan asked seductively. "Hmmm, feeling a bit lazy today"

Jinhwan giggled and traces his fingers down to Chanwoo's crotch, feeling his obvious bulge on and nibbles on it, smiling at how hard it already is.

"Does daddy want my mouth?" Jinhwan asked smiling. Chanwoo strokes his cheeks looking at him lovingly. "Such a polite baby hmm? Yes, daddy misses your mouth baby" Chanwoo answered causing Jinhwan to nod and opens the zipper of his pants. The feeling of Jinhwan's fingers slowly lifting down his underwear letting his cock sprung out.

Jinhwan smiled and strokes his cock gently causing the younger to squirm and moan softly. Jinhwan loved this, the only time he could ever see Chanwoo so vulnerable and unguarded, so very not him, and Jinhwan has a thing for it. When the younger panted heavily, Jinhwan starts licking his balls all the way up to the tip of his head. He then took a grip of his cock and keeps licking on the head a few times making Chanwoo thrust the air wanting for more. Once he started gripping the back of Jinhwan's hair, that was the time where he immediately stops teasing and puts the cock into his mouth slowly, inch by inch, before finally bobbing his head up and down.

Chanwoo pants heavily while admiring the view in front of him. Jinhwan's lips was now wet and red, and the look of him devouring Chanwoo's cock, he wants to see that everyday. If only.  
When Chanwoo's moan started to get into a higher pitch that was a sign for Jinhwan to stop and sits on his Daddy's lap.

Jinhwan then wraps his arms around the overwhelmed younger who is still catching his breath, not even bothering to scold Jinhwan for leaving his cock untouched before he even orgasm. "Don't worry, daddy~ you still dont have to move" Jinhwan announced as he take off his pants and boxers in one motion and grabs Chanwoo's cock placing it between his butt cheeks. Before Jinhwan slides down, he was stopped by the younger who spreads the cheeks and helping him. Jinhwan's breath hitches as he moves finding a comfortable position to stay still.

When Jinhwan finally found his spot he looked at Chanwoo pouting. "Daddy's cock is so big" he mumbles causing Chanwoo to chuckle. "Poor baby has to adjust his tight hole, hmm?" Chanwoo asked cupping Jinhwan's face causing Jinhwan to widened his eyes in shock and blushes feeling flustered. Chanwoo smirks seeing his reaction.

Jinhwan holds Chanwoo's wrists as he started to grind on his cock, feeling it go deeper as he moans both because of how tired he felt from doing all the work and also how he felt his walls stretching by Chanwoo's length.

Chanwoo would admit, Jinhwan looks the prettiest when he was desperate. Seeing his face dripping with sweat, hearing his beautiful moans from every thrust he did, he was beautiful. Chanwoo stopped Jinhwan and pulled him on top of his body and started kissing him passionately before Chanwoo started to switch the roles and thrusting up and down into Jinhwan's entrance slowly at first. Jinhwan gasped at the sudden thrust but his moans were muffled by the sloppy kisses Chanwoo gave him.

Jinhwan pulled back from the kiss as he pants heavily, "a-ahh, daddy- faster, please?"

Chanwoo granted his baby's wish. He gets a grip on Jinhwan's legs and gets up carrying him to the kitchen counter. Jinhwan's eyes widened and gasps as he leans his elbow to the counter, his moan strating to become screams as Chanwoo was thrusting in and out of him mercilessly.

Chanwoo grunted when he could feel himself getting closer as he felt heat on his abdomen. His moans became more frequent when he finally shoots his fresh white load into Jinhwan.  
Jinhwan whimpered at the sudden warm liquid surrounding him without warning, he screeched more as Chanwoo continued to thrust into him with come still inside of him, driving Jinhwan insane.  
"D-Daddy hnn, w-wanna t-tou- OH" Jinhwan was stopped by Chanwoo who uses his left hand to stroke his cock. Jinhwan could admire how strong Chanwoo was for lifting him with one arm now but his mind is only filled with moans, pleasure and his desperation to come.

Chanwoo strokes the older's cock fast not wasting any time, and when Jinhwan's moan got into a higher pitch, Chanwoo looked at the older as he orgasmed. The shuddering went through his body again and again as he came desperately hard. He kept moving against Chanwoo's grip until his climax was spent. Jinhwan panted heavily and gasped as he looked at Chanwoo's hands dripping with his come.  
"I-I'm sorry! I will-"

Jinhwan was stopped by Chanwoo licking his hands clean and smile at him. "No worries, yeah? I expected it" Chanwoo said before pulling out of Jinhwan causing him to whimper as the come inside of him started to drip out of his hole and make a mess od Chanwoo's kitchen floor.

Chanwoo snickered at what he caused and carries Jinhwan to his room lying him on the bed.

Jinhwan can see Chanwoo change his clothes and clean the kitchen floor as he panted heavily resting himself on the from what just happened. Chanwoo came back washing his tummy and ass with a warm and wet cloth which always makes Jinhwan felt warm. He never forgets aftercare, even when it was a professional relationship. That's what he loves about Chanwoo, he still treats him human somehow and Jinhwan was glad.

"Can you sit? Is your.. you know, sore?" Chanwoo asked suddenly. Now this, this was new. Sure the younger takes care of him after every round but talking? No, not really.

"Um.. my butt?" Jinhwan giggles and shakes his head at the question. "Well, not that much. I think can still walk." Chanwoo sighed and joins him as he lies beside him. "Rest as much as you want, i'll drive you home." Chanwoo announced. Jinhwan turned to face the younger immediately. "You? B-but where's your driver?" Jinhwan asked. His driver was usually the one that gets him home. "He's not coming today. I told him it's his day off." Chanwoo explained which didn't make Jinhwan understand any clearer but he just went with it. Jinhwan got up and gets his pants and boxers to wear them back before going back to Chanwoo's room.

"Want some new clothes?" Chanwoo asked as he got in. Jinhwan giggles and shakes his head. "Everything you own will look big on me~" Jinhwan complained. "But you'll look cute, hyung" Chanwoo blurted out. Jinhwan could feel his face heating up and his eyes widened. Did he just call him cute? Not just that, he also called him "hyung". This has never occured, ever.

"H-Hyung?" Jinhwan asked in shock. The latter just smiled at him. "Yes. Hyung. You're older than me right?" Chanwoo asked casually, grinning. "Well, yes but-"

"Then I'm right, Jinhwan hyung. No buts." Chanwoo stated cutting him off. He then got off the bed and open his enormous wardrobe taking a casual looking hoodie and jeans shorts. When Chanwoo gave them to Jinhwan he looked at the pieces of clothing and sighed agreeing to wear them. 

When Jinhwan took off his shirt he could see Chanwoo staring, making his face flustered red. When he was done dressing himself Chanwoo smiled at him and played with the oversized sleeve. "See? You look cute" Chanwoo blurted out causing Jinhwan to look down not wanting Chanwoo to know how embarrassed he is.

"Aigooo, you're getting all red and flustered" Chanwoo stated patting his head. "Let's go, hyung?" Chanwoo finally offered only causing Jinhwan to nod and follow him to the car.

* * *

The silence in the car is driving Chanwoo crazy. Jinhwan looked like he was going to explode thinking whatever it is on his mind. Chanwoo sighed and finally let out his words.

"Your brain will explode from thinking, hyung" Chanwoo said obviously joking and teasing him. Jinhwan squinted at him and sighed. "I give up. Can you explain why you're acting weird today? I can't think of anything." Jinhwan asked blurting out what's on his mind. Chanwoo raises his eyebrows, eyes still on the road.

"Weird? How am I weird?" Chanwoo replied asking back. Jinhwan huffed and sighed. "How? Well first you cooked for me, then you promised me not to drink with Junhoe and then you suddenly called me hyung and now," Jinhwan paused to stress out his point.

"You're driving me home. That's weird." Jinhwan listed. Chanwoo just chuckled in amusement.

"Do you have any idea on why? Why did you think I did all of that?" Chanwoo asked him back again. Jinhwan stomped his foot. "Yah, I told you I have no idea! I thought you were sick or something" Jinhwan explained causing Chanwoo to laugh.

"I have treated you so professionally all this time that it seems like you think a simple act of care is weird, huh?" Jinhwan leaned back to his seat at the question. "Oh.. so you felt bad for me?" Jinhwan asked. Chanwoo could hear a tone of disappointment in his voice. "No, that's not really the reason." The younger replied. Jinhwan looked at him, making a face that demands him to explain more.  
"It's just that since you've been drinking with that guy, I felt something. I wanted to beat that guy up for no reason. Took me days to finally know my answer" Chanwoo explained to the older. Jinhwan looks up at him. 

"What's the reason?" Chanwoo looked at him and sighs. "Do I really have to say it? Isn't it obvious?" Jinhwan pouted and whined.

"Tell meeee~" Jinhwan begged with an aegyo which Chanwoo just heard for the first time. "You're the only person I don't cringe at when doing aegyo." Jinhwan's heart skipped a beat again. What is it with this guy and his choice of words today?

"Why can't you just tell me?" Jinhwan asked pouting. "Because it's embarrassing and I'd rather you find out on your own" Chanwoo answered truthfully. Jinhwan frowns and rubs his plans together, pleading at Chanwoo. "Please, please, pleaseee? I deserve to know, I'm involved here~" Jinhwan reminded. Chanwoo sighed. "Why do you think a person gives a sign of care a lot to someone? Why do you think a person would get mad at someone who is close with that person?" Chanwoo asked.

"Ahhh, you want to be.. my friend?" Jinhwan asked. Chanwoo doesn't know if he was joking or not so he rolled his eyes and just went with it. "add the word 'boy' in front of it and maybe you're right" Chanwoo replied cheekily.

Jinhwan chuckled and laughed loudly causing Chanwoo to look at him seriously showing that he wasn't joking. Jinhwan stopped laughing after seeing Chanwoo's scary eyes. "Y-You weren't joking?" Jinhwan asked making sure. "How can a Jung Chanwoo likes.. me?" Jinhwan mumbled. He then looks at Chanwoo with a concerned smile.

Chanwoo shrugs and sighed. 

"What's so wrong about it, huh?" He asked obviously feeling very offended by Jinhwan's statement. Jinhwan looked down at the bottom to see his feet not daring to look at him. "Well.. you literally have everything. I am nothing. Can't even pay my own college tuition. Plus... Your reputation. Think of that. You can't even be seen around me.. what will your family think? What will that do to the position you have now? You deserve so much more than.. me. You were probably also just caught in the moment? Because I was there when you were lonely and.. yeah." Jinhwan explained sounding really upset.  
Chanwoo rests his hand to Jinhwan's thigh and rubs it as a gentle gesture looking at him. 

"Jinhwan.. hyung. I really don't mind the risk. I really like you a lot, and I know that this feeling I have is genuine. I know it better than you do. I may not know what's ahead, but I will fight for you. The position I have is nothing if I can't even be happy. So let me try and don't push me away because of that reason yeah? Also," Chanwoo paused to lift Jinhwan's chin up. "you are more than what you say you are. You're the only person that makes me feel this way.. so, that's a start." He continued smiling at him.

Jinhwan couldn't help but smile and melt at the things that the man in front of him just said. Jinhwan sighed and smiled at him. "You are full of surprises today, Jung Chanwoo" Jinhwan mumbled at him. "But.. we only get to genuinely talk today when we usually just- you know.." Jinhwan explained causing the younger to laugh.

"Fuck?" Chanwoo answered for him. Jinhwan rolled his eyes. "Yes, that. I don't know anything about you yet. So it will take more than just sex for what you want to happen, Chanwoo" Jinhwan explained smiling teasingly. The younger just giggled at him nodding in agreement.

"Change of contracts?" Chanwoo offered. "One date for every transaction i make for you?" He explained causing Jinhwan to hum and hold the younger's hand which was on the gear of his car. "Hmm, how about we just have normal dates without contracts?" Jinhwan smiles looking at the handsome chaebol beside him. Chanwoo blushes and nods at the offer.

"Yes, that sounds nice" Chanwoo replied causing the older to smile. "Good. Better start planning to get my heart then, Jung Chanwoo." Chanwoo grins and gives the older a pat on the head. "You bet I will." He says before continuing. "anyways hyung, we have arrived a long time ago" he said giggling.

Jinhwan looks to the window beside him and gasps. "O-Oh. Didn't notice." Jinhwan stated blushing. "Do you wanna.. come over? I don't have much but.. you know." Jinhwan offered. Chanwoo shakes his head. "I'll come over when you are comfortable with me. I want to do this properly this time." Chanwoo explained seriously.

Jinhwan was touched by his determination so he went ahead and kissed the younger's cheek and mumbles a "Thank you, possible future boyfriend" to his ears before opening the car door leaving Chanwoo all giddy and flustered.

"Possible future boyfriend." Chanwoo mumbled to himself. 

 

"I like that" he said before finally getting himself together as he hit the gas going back to his mansion, with a big smile and a bigger determination in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for sam who sent me this plot and dani who i love very much :)


	7. Change of Contracts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> when chanwoo decided to be more than just jinhwan's sugar daddy

"One more bottle of whiskey, please?"  
Junhoe shakes his head at the older beside him. He has been drinking too much wine and whiskey ever since they arrived at the bar. Well, Junhoe is not exactly sober either, but this older hyung? He couldn't even sit still now and from what Junhoe knows he is not planning to stop anytime soon.  
"Hyung, that's enough" Junhoe reminded the older. Jinhwan just looked at him lazily and let out a few hiccups, smiling at him. "Yah, a few more wont hurt *hic*" Junhoe sighed at the older and just took another shot. The dizziness he felt made him remembered something. Last time he felt this drunk, they got in trouble and it was a financial matter.  
"Hyung" Junhoe tapped the older's shoulders, the latter just looked at him showing an annoyed face. "Do we have the money for all this?" Jinhwan spaced out for a moment and shrugged at the younger. "Don't *hic* worry~" Jinhwan replied. Junhoe sighed at his answer. "You're gonna call him again, aren't you?" Jinhwan giggles but didn't bother to answer causing Junhoe to take another shot.  
"Here's to a very very long night" he cheered to himself.  
The night went by pretty fast, the people at the bar were slowly getting out but this was a common sight for Junhoe. This could only mean that someone will pick his drinking partner up, and Junhoe didn't like it. He turned back to see that nobody was inside anymore except a person who he was certain was Jung Chanwoo himself, with a couple of his bodyguards behind him approaching him. Junhoe just sighed and just buried his face to the table, letting his headache take control of him.  
Chanwoo approached the two drunk people who will pass out at any moment and sighed. He then shakes Jinhwan's shoulders in hopes to make him a bit more conscious, and rolled his eyes after the older giggles.  
"D-Daddy~" Jinhwan called smiling lazily not even bothering to sit properly. "You're with him again?" Chanwoo asked pointing at Junhoe with a raised tone. Junhoe stared at the younger viscously. "Excuse me? I have a name." He managed to yell in his drunken voice. Chanwoo looked at him with sharp eyes and hits the table of the bar harshly. "Listen here, you punk. I've been considerate of you. I could be the asshole and leave you right here, right now without paying anything for you and make your life a living hell. So fix your attitude before I go to that extent, understand fucker?"  
Junhoe sighed at the threat and just took another shot. Chanwoo scoffs at him. "That's what I thought. Don't even talk to me ever again." Chanwoo warned before approaching Junhoe closer and gives him a fake smile. "You won't be coming with us today, Koo. Was that your name? i'll call you a cab. Dont worry these guys will make sure you're safe" Chanwoo said grinning as he grabs Jinhwan to go outside and enter his favorite car. Junhoe wanted to catch up but the two bodyguards stoped him, holding on  
both of his arms, making it impossible to even move an inch. Junhoe could only sigh as the guards drags him to the cab.  
Chanwoo carried Jinhwan and placed him in the front seat. He the pulled the seatbelt on for him before finally going into the driver's seat. He looks at the drunk man beside him who would probably pass out in his car in a couple of minutes. Chanwoo just sighed as he started the engine driving the car.  
"Its the third time this week, Jinani" Chanwoo stated as he drive, eyes still on the road. Jinhwan giggles and lets out a few hiccups. "But daddy will take care of it right? He always does~" Jinhwan replied confidently. Chanwoo sighed at him. "Yeah, daddy always does, but you need to stop doing it so often. I feel bad for the owner of the bar having to force closing the whole place down.. again."  
Chanwoo frowned as he complained. Jinhwan half smiles and leans in to the Chanwoo's shoulders letting out a few giggle.  
"Being cute won't work this time, Sorry." Chanwoo said sternly causing Jinhwan to gulp. Chanwoo sighed before he continues to talk. "What is it with you lately? You came to me for your college financials at first but now.. you're drinking almost everyday.. with that guy" Chanwoo ranted, obviously annoyed. Jinhwan tilted his head to the younger's direction pouting. "I'm sorry, daddy" Chanwoo only sighed at his answer.  
"You're drunk. I'll talk to you when you're sober." Chanwoo said gripping on the steering wheel tight before making a u-turn and accelerate the speed of his car.

***  
Jinhwan woke up with the biggest hangover of his life. His body aches everywhere and his head feels like it will explode anytime soon. He didnt remember anything happened after he drank at the bar. All he knows is now he is in Chanwoo's room, alone. Usually the latter would be still sleeping beside him after having some sexual intercourse the night before.  
Now that he thinks about it, did they actually have sex last night? Jinhwan couldn't remember.  
He guesses that he was so drunk that he forgot what happened last night so he shrugged it off and goes out of the room to leave.  
When Jinhwan got out he sees the rich man was cooking something. Jinhwan furrowed his eyebrows. That's weird. He usually ask his personal chef to cook. Jinhwan just shakes his head and went straight to the door to exit.  
"And where do you think you're going, Jinhwan?"  
The latter froze on the spot. This is the first time he didn't let Jinhwan off after a night in his place. He then gulped and turn to the owner of the place's way.  
"Uhm, home.." Jinhwan replied looking at the asker. Chanwoo places the bowl filled with soup to the dining table and looked at the man in front of him. "Hangover soup. Eat first." Chanwoo demanded. Jinhwan widened his eyes, why is he being so weird today? He isn't being the sugar daddy who always seem so cold and heartless like he usually is, and it's really giving Jinhwan anxiety.  
"N-No, I'll just go back to-"  
"Now that would be against the contract, wouldn't it?" Jinhwan was taken aback at how he cut him off. He took a time to think on what he meant but he saw the latter was going to say something. "One transaction i make for you, one sexual intercourse of my desire" Chanwoo explained smiling, Jinhwan swore he saw a smug face between the smile.  
"D-Didn't we do it last night?" Jinhwan asked mumbling. Chanwoo laughed and shrugs. "Well, unless you dream about us fucking, then no. No we didn't. You passed out before we even arrived." Jinhwan blinks. So that's why he didn't remember anything, its because nothing happened.  
Chanwoo grins and pats the seat in the dining table. "Eat, then we'll discuss." Chanwoo demanded again sitting on a chair across from Jinhwan. There is nothing left for Jinhwan to do, other than to obey the younger. It's weird really that he has a sugar daddy who is way more younger than him, but him having a tall and fit body and Jinhwan having a small petite one, Jinhwan would always forget that Chanwoo is younger than himself. Not to mention, he is the Vice President of a popular company, which in all costs mean he can't be seen with Jinhwan, making it even harder to believe that the man is younger with all of his accomplishments and position.  
Jinhwan sighed as he eats the soup slowly, feeling the younger man staring at him. The soup was good, but nothing out of the ordinary. It was just chicken soup after all. Though he admits, it did help with his hangover a bit. His headache is not as bad as the moment he woke up now.  
"Drink lots of water, you should rehydrate yourself" Chanwoo said handing him a glass of water. Jinhwan looked up at him, feeling clueless. Everything is weird. Their relationship has been professional all these time. Sure, the younger would give him gifts and cash from time to time, but nothing has been out if the category of materialistic.  
This was a gesture of care and it was very unusual.  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" Chanwoo asked not feeling pleased with the look of confusion Jinhwan gave him. Jinhwan shakes his head immediately "It's just.. it's usually someone who works for you thats doing these kind of stuff. Today you're doing everything on your own.. for me." Jinhwan answered truthfully. Chanwoo smiles at his answer.  
"Are you surprised that your daddy can do stuff on his own?" Chanwoo asked with a grin. Jinhwan giggled and nods. "Mhmmm, I am proud of daddy~" Jinhwan replied drinking the water from the glass Chanwoo gave him. Chanwoo snickered and gives him a smirk.  
"You'd be surprised" Chanwoo comments as he gets up from the dining table and sits on the sofa leaving Jinhwan to finish his meal. Jinhwan drinks more water and followed the owner of the house and stands in front of the seated man.  
"Hmm? Are you done?" Chanwoo asked looking at the older lazily. Jinhwan smiled and jumps on to him as he sits on the other's lap, resting his head on the younger's chest. "Mhmmm, thank you Daddy~" Jinhwan said cutely still sticking his face to the younger's chest. Chanwoo smiles and lifts the smaller man's chin up. "Let's do it here" Chanwoo offered. Jinhwan widened his eyes in shock. Doing it in the middle of the living room? That's new. "Will your-"  
"Even if they hear and know what's going on, they wouldn't dare to say a word." Chanwoo assured him clearly. Jinhwan looks at the man in front of him and could see he was waiting for his approval. Jinhwan wondered why, he never asked about his approval in anything. Why is today Jung Chanwoo is a different man that Jinhwan assume he was?  
"Well, y-yes. Of course." Jinhwan finally approved. Chanwoo smiled at him, and scrunches his hair. "You've been a very naughty baby, do you agree?" Chanwoo asked smirking still gripping on Jinhwan's waist. Jinhwan gulped and could only nod not wanting to risk anything.  
"But this time Daddy won't punish you, my dear" Chanwoo said as he leans in for peck on the lips. "As long as you promise not to drink with that guy at the bar again" Chanwoo continued smirking at Jinhwan.  
Jinhwan blinks at the sudden condition. "W-What? Do you mean Junhoe?" Jinhwan asked making sure. Chanwoo rolled his eyes. "I don't care what his name is. Yes, that guy you went to the bar with yesterday. The one who looks like an asshole." Chanwoo answered obviously not pleased. Jinhwan widened his eyes and pouts. "But he's my drinking frieeend" Jinhwan whined to him causing Chanwoo to shrug.  
"Well it's up to you, but if you ask me to pay again I will refuse." Jinhwan leaned back in shock, was he theatening him? "But, the contract.." Jinhwan said trying to argue, s  
Chanwoo just smiled. "If I don't pay, I don't get sex. So that means no sex, as simple as that. Do you really think I can't survive?" Chanwoo chuckles. "I'm more than just a sex machine, darling" The younger said lifting his chin up.  
"You still owe me one though, princess."  
Jinhwan could feel his heart skipped a beat by that sudden nickname. He then shakes his head and went back to reality as he rubs Chanwoo's broad chest. "Daddy.. what can I do for you today?" Jinhwan asked seductively. "Hmmm, feeling a bit lazy today"  
Jinhwan giggled and traces his fingers down to Chanwoo's crotch, feeling his obvious bulge on and nibbles on it, smiling at how hard it already is.  
"Does daddy want my mouth?" Jinhwan asked smiling. Chanwoo strokes his cheeks looking at him lovingly. "Such a polite baby hmm? Yes, daddy misses your mouth baby" Chanwoo answered causing Jinhwan to nod and opens the zipper of his pants. The feeling of Jinhwan's fingers slowly lifting down his underwear letting his cock sprung out.  
Jinhwan smiled and strokes his cock gently causing the younger to squirm and moan softly. Jinhwan loved this, the only time he could ever see Chanwoo so vulnerable and unguarded, so very not him, and Jinhwan has a thing for it. When the younger panted heavily, Jinhwan starts licking his balls all the way up to the tip of his head. He then took a grip of his cock and keeps licking on the head a few times making Chanwoo thrust the air wanting for more. Once he started gripping the back of Jinhwan's hair, that was the time where he immediately stops teasing and puts the cock into his mouth slowly, inch by inch, before finally bobbing his head up and down.  
Chanwoo pants heavily while admiring the view in front of him. Jinhwan's lips was now wet and red, and the look of him devouring Chanwoo's cock, he wants to see that everyday. If only.  
When Chanwoo's moan started to get into a higher pitch that was a sign for Jinhwan to stop and sits on his Daddy's lap.  
Jinhwan then wraps his arms around the overwhelmed younger who is still catching his breath, not even bothering to scold Jinhwan for leaving his cock untouched before he even orgasm. "Don't worry, daddy~ you still dont have to move" Jinhwan announced as he take off his pants and boxers in one motion and grabs Chanwoo's cock placing it between his butt cheeks. Before Jinhwan slides down, he was stopped by the younger who spreads the cheeks and helping him. Jinhwan's breath hitches as he moves finding a comfortable position to stay still.  
When Jinhwan finally found his spot he looked at Chanwoo pouting. "Daddy's cock is so big" he mumbles causing Chanwoo to chuckle. "Poor baby has to adjust his tight hole, hmm?" Chanwoo asked cupping Jinhwan's face causing Jinhwan to widened his eyes in shock and blushes feeling flustered. Chanwoo smirks seeing his reaction.  
Jinhwan holds Chanwoo's wrists as he started to grind on his cock, feeling it go deeper as he moans both because of how tired he felt from doing all the work and also how he felt his walls stretching by Chanwoo's length.  
Chanwoo would admit, Jinhwan looks the prettiest when he was desperate. Seeing his face dripping with sweat, hearing his beautiful moans from every thrust he did, he was beautiful. Chanwoo stopped Jinhwan and pulled him on top of his body and started kissing him passionately before Chanwoo started to switch the roles and thrusting up and down into Jinhwan's entrance slowly at first. Jinhwan gasped at the sudden thrust but his moans were muffled by the sloppy kisses Chanwoo gave him.  
Jinhwan pulled back from the kiss as he pants heavily, "a-ahh, daddy- faster, please?"  
Chanwoo granted his baby's wish. He gets a grip on Jinhwan's legs and gets up carrying him to the kitchen counter. Jinhwan's eyes widened and gasps as he leans his elbow to the counter, his moan strating to become screams as Chanwoo was thrusting in and out of him mercilessly.  
Chanwoo grunted when he could feel himself getting closer as he felt heat on his abdomen. His moans became more frequent when he finally shoots his fresh white load into Jinhwan.  
Jinhwan whimpered at the sudden warm liquid surrounding him without warning, he screeched more as Chanwoo continued to thrust into him with come still inside of him, driving Jinhwan insane.  
"D-Daddy hnn, w-wanna t-tou- OH" Jinhwan was stopped by Chanwoo who uses his left hand to stroke his cock. Jinhwan could admire how strong Chanwoo was for lifting him with one arm now but his mind is only filled with moans, pleasure and his desperation to come.  
Chanwoo strokes the older's cock fast not wasting any time, and when Jinhwan's moan got into a higher pitch, Chanwoo looked at the older as he orgasmed. The shuddering went through his body again and again as he came desperately hard. He kept moving against Chanwoo's grip until his climax was spent. Jinhwan panted heavily and gasped as he looked at Chanwoo's hands dripping with his come.  
"I-I'm sorry! I will-"  
Jinhwan was stopped by Chanwoo licking his hands clean and smile at him. "No worries, yeah? I expected it" Chanwoo said before pulling out of Jinhwan causing him to whimper as the come inside of him started to drip out of his hole and make a mess od Chanwoo's kitchen floor.  
Chanwoo snickered at what he caused and carries Jinhwan to his room lying him on the bed.  
Jinhwan can see Chanwoo change his clothes and clean the kitchen floor as he panted heavily resting himself on the from what just happened. Chanwoo came back washing his tummy and ass with a warm and wet cloth which always makes Jinhwan felt warm. He never forgets aftercare, even when it was a professional relationship. That's what he loves about Chanwoo, he still treats him human somehow and Jinhwan was glad.  
"Can you sit? Is your.. you know, sore?" Chanwoo asked suddenly. Now this, this was new. Sure the younger takes care of him after every round but talking? No, not really.  
"Um.. my butt?" Jinhwan giggles and shakes his head at the question. "Well, not that much. I think can still walk." Chanwoo sighed and joins him as he lies beside him. "Rest as much as you want, i'll drive you home." Chanwoo announced. Jinhwan turned to face the younger immediately. "You? B-but where's your driver?" Jinhwan asked. His driver was usually the one that gets him home. "He's not coming today. I told him it's his day off." Chanwoo explained which didn't make Jinhwan understand any clearer but he just went with it. Jinhwan got up and gets his pants and boxers to wear them back before going back to Chanwoo's room.  
"Want some new clothes?" Chanwoo asked as he got in. Jinhwan giggles and shakes his head. "Everything you own will look big on me~" Jinhwan complained. "But you'll look cute, hyung" Chanwoo blurted out. Jinhwan could feel his face heating up and his eyes widened. Did he just call him cute? Not just that, he also called him "hyung". This has never occured, ever.  
"H-Hyung?" Jinhwan asked in shock. The latter just smiled at him. "Yes. Hyung. You're older than me right?" Chanwoo asked casually, grinning. "Well, yes but-"  
"Then I'm right, Jinhwan hyung. No buts." Chanwoo stated cutting him off. He then got off the bed and open his enormous wardrobe taking a casual looking hoodie and jeans shorts. When Chanwoo gave them to Jinhwan he looked at the pieces of clothing and sighed agreeing to wear them.  
When Jinhwan took off his shirt he could see Chanwoo staring, making his face flustered red. When he was done dressing himself Chanwoo smiled at him and played with the oversized sleeve. "See? You look cute" Chanwoo blurted out causing Jinhwan to look down not wanting Chanwoo to know how embarrassed he is.  
"Aigooo, you're getting all red and flustered" Chanwoo stated patting his head. "Let's go, hyung?" Chanwoo finally offered only causing Jinhwan to nod and follow him to the car.

 

***  
The silence in the car is driving Chanwoo crazy. Jinhwan looked like he was going to explode thinking whatever it is on his mind. Chanwoo sighed and finally let out his words.  
"Your brain will explode from thinking, hyung" Chanwoo said obviously joking and teasing him. Jinhwan squinted at him and sighed. "I give up. Can you explain why you're acting weird today? I can't think of anything." Jinhwan asked blurting out what's on his mind. Chanwoo raises his eyebrows, eyes still on the road.  
"Weird? How am I weird?" Chanwoo replied asking back. Jinhwan huffed and sighed. "How? Well first you cooked for me, then you promised me not to drink with Junhoe and then you suddenly called me hyung and now," Jinhwan paused to stress out his point.  
"You're driving me home. That's weird." Jinhwan listed. Chanwoo just chuckled in amusement.  
"Do you have any idea on why? Why did you think I did all of that?" Chanwoo asked him back again. Jinhwan stomped his foot. "Yah, I told you I have no idea! I thought you were sick or something" Jinhwan explained causing Chanwoo to laugh.  
"I have treated you so professionally all this time that it seems like you think a simple act of care is weird, huh?" Jinhwan leaned back to his seat at the question. "Oh.. so you felt bad for me?" Jinhwan asked. Chanwoo could hear a tone of disappointment in his voice. "No, that's not really the reason." The younger replied. Jinhwan looked at him, making a face that demands him to explain more.  
"It's just that since you've been drinking with that guy, I felt something. I wanted to beat that guy up for no reason. Took me days to finally know my answer" Chanwoo explained to the older. Jinhwan looks up at him.  
"What's the reason?" Chanwoo looked at him and sighs. "Do I really have to say it? Isn't it obvious?" Jinhwan pouted and whined.  
"Tell meeee~" Jinhwan begged with an aegyo which Chanwoo just heard for the first time. "You're the only person I don't cringe at when doing aegyo." Jinhwan's heart skipped a beat again. What is it with this guy and his choice of words today?  
"Why can't you just tell me?" Jinhwan asked pouting. "Because it's embarrassing and I'd rather you find out on your own" Chanwoo answered truthfully. Jinhwan frowns and rubs his plans together, pleading at Chanwoo. "Please, please, pleaseee? I deserve to know, I'm involved here~" Jinhwan reminded. Chanwoo sighed. "Why do you think a person gives a sign of care a lot to someone? Why do you think a person would get mad at someone who is close with that person?" Chanwoo asked.  
"Ahhh, you want to be.. my friend?" Jinhwan asked. Chanwoo doesn't know if he was joking or not so he rolled his eyes and just went with it. "add the word 'boy' in front of it and maybe you're right" Chanwoo replied cheekily.  
Jinhwan chuckled and laughed loudly causing Chanwoo to look at him seriously showing that he wasn't joking. Jinhwan stopped laughing after seeing Chanwoo's scary eyes. "Y-You weren't joking?" Jinhwan asked making sure. "How can a Jung Chanwoo likes.. me?" Jinhwan mumbled. He then looks at Chanwoo with a concerned smile.  
Chanwoo shrugs and sighed.  
"What's so wrong about it, huh?" He asked obviously feeling very offended by Jinhwan's statement. Jinhwan looked down at the bottom to see his feet not daring to look at him. "Well.. you literally have everything. I am nothing. Can't even pay my own college tuition. Plus... Your reputation. Think of that. You can't even be seen around me.. what will your family think? What will that do to the position you have now? You deserve so much more than.. me. You were probably also just caught in the moment? Because I was there when you were lonely and.. yeah." Jinhwan explained sounding really upset.  
Chanwoo rests his hand to Jinhwan's thigh and rubs it as a gentle gesture looking at him.  
"Jinhwan.. hyung. I really don't mind the risk. I really like you a lot, and I know that this feeling I have is genuine. I know it better than you do. I may not know what's ahead, but I will fight for you. The position I have is nothing if I can't even be happy. So let me try and don't push me away because of that reason yeah? Also," Chanwoo paused to lift Jinhwan's chin up. "you are more than what you say you are. You're the only person that makes me feel this way.. so, that's a start." He continued smiling at him.  
Jinhwan couldn't help but smile and melt at the things that the man in front of him just said. Jinhwan sighed and smiled at him. "You are full of surprises today, Jung Chanwoo" Jinhwan mumbled at him. "But.. we only get to genuinely talk today when we usually just- you know.." Jinhwan explained causing the younger to laugh.  
"Fuck?" Chanwoo answered for him. Jinhwan rolled his eyes. "Yes, that. I don't know anything about you yet. So it will take more than just sex for what you want to happen, Chanwoo" Jinhwan explained smiling teasingly. The younger just giggled at him nodding in agreement.  
"Change of contracts?" Chanwoo offered. "One date for every transaction i make for you?" He explained causing Jinhwan to hum and hold the younger's hand which was on the gear of his car. "Hmm, how about we just have normal dates without contracts?" Jinhwan smiles looking at the handsome chaebol beside him. Chanwoo blushes and nods at the offer.  
"Yes, that sounds nice" Chanwoo replied causing the older to smile. "Good. Better start planning to get my heart then, Jung Chanwoo." Chanwoo grins and gives the older a pat on the head. "You bet I will." He says before continuing. "anyways hyung, we have arrived a long time ago" he said giggling.  
Jinhwan looks to the window beside him and gasps. "O-Oh. Didn't notice." Jinhwan stated blushing. "Do you wanna.. come over? I don't have much but.. you know." Jinhwan offered. Chanwoo shakes his head. "I'll come over when you are comfortable with me. I want to do this properly this time." Chanwoo explained seriously.  
Jinhwan was touched by his determination so he went ahead and kissed the younger's cheek and mumbles a "Thank you, possible future boyfriend" to his ears before opening the car door leaving Chanwoo all giddy and flustered.  
"Possible future boyfriend." Chanwoo mumbled to himself.

"I like that" he said before finally getting himself together as he hit the gas going back to his mansion, with a big smile and a bigger determination in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to my chanhwan enthusiast! also a special chapter for sam and dani my loves, i love you :)

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated for every chanhwan shipper everywhere! i love you, and this ship will rise again one day kkk


End file.
